Chaos
by Wolftacoz
Summary: Fallenkit is sweet, but simple taunts add up, negative energy unlocks a side of her that has never seen the light of day. As this new side explores the clan around her, one locked away in the darkest part of evil seeking revenge sees her as a puppet to control. What will happen when a sweet kit is transformed into utter... utter... CHAOS! (Rated T for a reason folks! DEATH AHEAD)
1. Prologue and Allegiances

_Prologue:_

Even the sweetest angel has a horrible demon.

Even the most horrible being has a sweet angel.

Her face was sweet and seemingly innocent, but I knew better. At one time, I was like the rest, totally fooled by this act she was playing, but I was also completely blind to the pain that caused it. One body lies cold on the ground, though four other deaths can be attributed to her. In reality, many cats could have stopped this, the only reason she was changed was because of us. We caused this on ourselves and I know this firsthand.

I had stood there like an idiot, while she was molded and shaped into something darker, something evil; while she was turned against me, and many others. I should be next to the body, I should be on the ground too, next to another innocent that was murdered because of our foolishness and selfishness. Why she chose to hurt these innocents and not the ones who actually hurt her baffles me. Maybe she didn't want revenge on her tormenters, but the ones who let it happen. This is too, I could have stopped this abuse many times, but I chose not too, in fear of being labeled like her, a mouse-brained loser.

In retrospect this is partly my fault, I let her transform into this monster. I let my love grow into this evil, for my own selfish reasons too. I look too the ground, a trail of bloody paw-prints lead away, and I have a choice, to go to my clanmates right away and have a chance of them realizing that she had done it, or telling a lie, and keeping her innocent act ongoing once more.

I sigh and begin to cover her tracks, I know from the wounds me and her victim gave her that she won't be getting far, at least not far alive. She was a goner, and I knew it, but I didn't want the clan's image of her to be ruined.

I cover her tracks well, to the point of I don't recognize them anymore and I then cover her scent, it only takes me till sunrise. Then I walk over to the river, by the bank and collapse onto it.

_What have I done?_ I think, _I drove her to this madness, I drove her to insanity, It's all my fault. _I bury my head in my paws and begin to blackout. A sweet voice echoes through my head, _No, it's not_; and I succeed to the darkness blissfully.

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

Silverstar (A silver she-cat with pale green eyes)

**Deputy: **

Ravenwing (A black tom with a brown chest and pale amber eyes)

**Medicine Cat: **

Ambersky (A cream she-cat with blue eyes.)

**Warriors: **

Emberdance (A flame colored she-cat with green eyes)

Icefur (A blue-gray she-cat with a white belly)

Cloudspot (A long haired white tom with amber eyes)

Darkheart (A dark tom with a black chest and green eyes)

Redfern (A dark ginger she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes.)

Runningswift (A white tom with gray patches and green eyes)

Adderstrike (A cream tom with black ears and paws and green eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Smokepaw (A gray tom with blue eyes)

Fernpaw (A light brown she-cat with darker brown patches and blue eyes)

Splashpaw (A blue-gray she-cat with darker stripes and a white belly and icy blue eyes)

**Queens: **

Snowfall (A pretty white long haired she-cat with green eyes)

Tangleheart (A silver and black striped she-cat with brown eyes)

**Kits:**

Bluekit (A blue-gray tom with gray eyes)

Fallenkit (A light-ginger she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes)

Ashkit (A long haired white tom with dark amber eyes)

Splotchkit (A pretty calico she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders:**

none

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

Lilystar (A blue-gray tabby with white belly and paws and dark blue eyes)

**Deputy: **

Creekpeeble (A gray tom with creamy patches and a black striped pelt and tail and green eyes.)

**Medicine Cat: **

Pumpkinfur (A ginger she-cat with brown eyes and a white belly)

**Warriors: **

Ivytendril (A pretty calico she-cat with blue eyes)

Heatherleap- Beautiful tortoiseshell and ginger she cat with light purple eyes.

Hazelsplash- Light brown tabby she cat with pale sage green eyes.

Mintdrop- Pretty, dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Tigerstare- Massive ginger tom with amber eyes and unusual dark stripes

Hollybreeze- Black she cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Gingerflash (ginger and white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

**Apprentices: **

Aquapaw (A blue-gray she-cat with white mittens and black stripes)

**Queens: **

Stormfrost (A gray she-cat with black mittens)

**Kits: **

Daisykit (A cream she-kit with green eyes)

**Elders:**

Reedpelt (An old tom with scraggly whiskers and ginger fur.)

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

Rainbowstar (A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

**Deputy:**

Skyheart (A white she-cat with blue eyes)

**Medicine Cat:**

Batwing (A black tom with brown eyes)

**Warriors:**

Mist-tail (A light gray she-cat with green eyes)

Hawklight (mottled brown tom, amber eyes)

Fluffyfur (A brown tom with brown eyes and a white belly)

Flickerflame (bright pale ginger she-cat; light green eyes.)

Maplefrost (brown tabby she-cat with white paws; green eyes.)

Icetail (white she-cat with silver dapples; ice blue eyes.)

Darkflame (Jet-black tom; yellow eyes.)

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw (A brown she-cat with a white belly)

Flamepaw (A ginger tom with hazel eyes)

**Queens:**

Sunstream (A yellow she-cat with ginger stripes and amber eyes)

**Kits: **

Flashkit (A cream tom with gray eyes)

Blossomkit (A tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes)

**Elders:**

none

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

Shadowstar (A black cat with ginger stripes and brown eyes)

**Deputy: **

Oliveowl (A black she-cat with olive green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:**

Hailcloud (A tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes)

**Warriors: **

Flameheart (A ginger tom with blue eyes and a white belly)

Robinwing (A black she-cat with green eyes and a white belly and paws)

Thistlefur(A gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Graydawn (A gray she-cat with pale blue eyes)

Bramblebush (A brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Poppyfire (A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Snowberry (A white tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Apprentices:**

Bubblepaw (A blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Waterpaw (A black tom with pale green eyes)

Yellowpaw (A ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white belly)

**Queens:**

Dawnsky (A black she-cat with green eyes and a white belly)

**Kits: **

Lavenderkit (A cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Streakkit (A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes)

**Elders:**

Amberhaze (A ginger tabby she-cat with hazy blind amber eyes)

* * *

**Well hello and welcome to my newest story, Chaos. I hope you enjoy and you can show me this by reviewing, fav'ing, and following this story to death! **

**Next, I don't own warriors or any of the clans, Erin Hunter Does and I am sadly not her. **

**Also, please don't comment on the names, I have an explanation for them. **

**Rainbowstar is based off of my friend who's OC is a cat named Rainbow. So yeah.**

**Shadowstar is also based off of another friend, one who's nickname in real life has been Shadow for a long time, even before we discovered the warriors books.**

**And Splashpaw is based off of my friends character, so DON'T BE MAD SPLASHHART! **

**Lastly, the prologue is short for a reason, the rest of the chapters shall be at least 1000 words if not 2000. So please enjoy, by following, reviewing and fav'ing this story, go on, kill it with your favs follows and review's.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:  
_

She lay in the warmth of three bodies curled together. Her eyes not open yet, folded into the one of the kit's pelt. They were all relatively the same age, though the other two she knew were only a few sunrises older than her and also did not has their eyes open. They all had names, but she didn't bother to remember them, she would do that when she was older; for now they were just her litter-mates.

She snuggled deeper into the fur, and dozed on and off. Chatter of the queens continued, but she wasn't listening, she was thinking. She was trying to remember what her mother had named her. But it was slipping every time she began to picture it. She knew it started with a 'f' though, she just didn't remember the whole name.

Suddenly shC1e heard a commotion, and one of the bodies rose from the pile, the other laying next to her begun to cry out as he was knocked onto the soft nursery floor, with her laying on his pelt. She strained her ears, listening for the reason why all the Queens were making such a commotion and she begun to pick up words.

"Her... eyes... open!" and "Oh... Cute... Green!" she flicked her ears, she had only begun to start hearing a sunrise ago, and still couldn't hear quite everything well. But she could hear the queens making a big excitement over the kit opening her eyes she assumed. She felt a jealously run through her, _They're paying no attention to me!_ she thought angrily. She stumbled to her paws, disturbing the kits she had been laying on, he let out a cry and stood up.

She stumbled over to the queens, judging where they were from the sounds of their cheers and congratulations. _I can open my eyes,_ she though indignantly; _What's so special about her? _Finally she heard the queens go quiet, and she guessed they noticed her stumbling over to them. _  
_

"Hello Fallenkit." her mother meowed.

_Oh that's my name,_ she thought curiously; w_hat a weird name. _She shrugged and began to stretch her eyes open. _See,_ she thought proudly;_ I can do this too and I'm younger than the other kit! _Finally her eyes popped open, and she let out a cry as light began to pour into them, hitting them hard. She heard gasps as she blinked to clear her eyes and she finally looked around.

"She opened... eyes!" cried her mother happily. Fallenkit peered at her mother, she was silver mottled cat with black stripes and brown eyes. Fallenkit blinked, and looked at the other queen in the nursery.

"How cute... her... baby blue!" exclaimed the other queen, this one was a long-haired white she-cat with green eyes. Her pelt was thick and fluffy, unlike her mother's which was dappled and smooth. Though she had to admit that they both have a beautiful coat and eyes.

She realized that her hearing was improving greatly, and very fast too she smiled an looked around the nursery, there were three others kits. One was a grayish blue color, but his eyes were still closed. He stumbled around for a moment, but then quickly settled down in his mossy nest. Another kit lay in a corner, he let out a feeble cough and his body convulsed. The white queen quickly got up and ran to him.  
"Ashkit are you okay?" she cried with a worried expression on her face. The kit let out a moan and the queen began to gently lick him. Fallenkit realized that Ashkit must be the white queen's kit.

I_'m glad that none of my litter-mates are sick like that,_ she thought sadly; _I hope Ashkit will be okay. _She turned once more to see her other litter-mate, the kit was stumbling around, her newly opened eyes were green just like queens had said. Her pelt was a weird mixture of oranges, browns, and blacks over an undercoat of white._ I wonder what I look like,_ thought Fallenkit.

She looked around and finally saw a small pool in a corner of the huge den, and she stumbled over to the crystalline liquid surface. Finally she stood over it and gazed at her blurry reflection in the water. Her fur was a light ginger color, and she had a single patch of white on her belly; which stretched from her chin to her inner thighs. Her eyes were bright blue, just like how the white furred queen had described them. She looked nothing like her mother, but either did her siblings after all.

Finally she turned around, back to the rest of the nursery. As she stumbled towards the large gap in the walls that peaked her curiosity so greatly she heard her mother call her.

"Fallenkit? Come back here, it's nearly sunset please go to sleep." her mother meowed hooking Fallenkit with a giant paw. Fallenkit let out a squeak in protest, and tried to pry herself from her mothers firm grasp.

"But mother!" she whined. "I wanted to see what's out there!"

"Nonsense," cried her mother. "You much to young to leave the nursery, maybe in a moon or so, but not now. How about if you settle down I'll tell you a story about the great Firestar?"

"Yes!" cried the blue kit who she had been lying on earlier, his eyes popped open in excitement and the two queens let out a chuckle.

"Looks like Bluekit's eyes are gray." commented Fallenkit's mother.

The other queen nodded and pulled the calico kit over to Fallenkit "Come over her Splotchkit, don't you want to hear the story as well?"

_Oh,_ thought Fallenkit, _So their names are Bluekit and Splotchkit; interesting._ Splotchkit nodded and was carried over to Fallenkit were she settled. Bluekit hobbled over, testing out his legs and finally sat down on Fallenkit's other side. Ashkit didn't move a muscle and Fallenkit felt pity for him, _He must feel very alone,_ she reckoned, at least I have my litter-mates, he has no one.

Fallenkit's mother sat down and look a breath, "So what story should I tell you?" she asked the gathered kits, lowering her head to look each of them in the eyes.

"I want to hear about Firestar again!" meowed Bluekit.

_Uhg, I sick of hearing out Firestar,_ thought Fallenkit angrily. _Sometimes I wished I opened my eyes soon so I could look my mother in the eye and tell her that I'm sick of hearing out the 'wonderful' leader Firestar! _"No I want to hear about someone else!" she protested as Bluekit turned to her and glared._  
_

"What about you Splotchkit?" asked her mother.

"I uh... I don't mind hearing about someone new." she meowed quietly, Fallenkit looked at Splotchkit. She seemed so timid, and tiny. _I won't let anyone taunt her,_ thought Fallenkit, _she's my sister after all._

"Hmm..." meowed Fallenkit's mother, thinking. "I think I know a new good story; I'll tell you about the evil Tigerstar."

Fallenkit's ears pricked at the word 'evil'. She had always been fond of that word, rather listening to a story of some horrible cat then a story of the one that saves everyone from said cat.

"Once upon a time, long ago there was a young cat named Tigerclaw. He was a wicked and cruel deputy of ThunderClan, only caring for himself and one day he created a plan to kill his leader so he could become leader of ThunderClan." meowed her mother dramatically. Bluekit let out a gasp and Splotchkit looked terrified, Fallenkit sat intensely listening as her mother continued. "He was thwarted by a loyal warrior Fireheart, and exiled from ThunderClan. He ran off and after learning of ShadowClan's leader and deputy's death he weaseled his way into the position of leader in ShadowClan." meowed her mother.

"The what happened?" chorused all three kits in harmony.

Fallenkit's mother stiffed a laugh and continued. "Tiger_star_ lead a pack of killer dogs into ThunderClan territory and laid out a trap for the clan, but Fireheart again stopped him. After that Tigerstar met with another evil cat who was leader of a group of cats called BloodClan. They made a deal to take over the forest, but the cat double crossed Tigerstar and killed him, taking all... nine... lives... at once!"

This time Fallenkit gasped, she fell back onto Splotchkit who let out a squeak and pushed her back off.

"Firestar then defeated the evil cat and all was peaceful, until Tigerstar tried to make his two living sons control the clans, but one of his sons defied him and killed his half brother in self defense. Tigerstar returned later, leading a whole forest of evil cats from a place called the 'Dark Forest' a place where all evil cats go after they die. The Dark Forest fought the clans and in the end, won. But Firestar was killed, but not before he could kill Tigerstar once again and make the evil cat go away forever." finished Fallenkit's mother.

"That was..." started Fallenkit. "Amazing!" she shouted.

"Now, hush," scolded her mother, resting her tail tip on Fallenkit's mouth. "You don't want to wake up the elders do you?" she asked. Fallenkit sheepishly smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she meowed sheepishly.

"It's okay, but remember next time alright." meowed her mother. Fallenkit nodded her head promising her mother that she would be more careful next time. "Now it's time to go to sleep little ones." meowed her mother.

"But I'm not tired." protested Bluekit as he let out a huge yawn. Her mother smiled and gently knocked him over into the mossy nest. Fallenkit didn't argue as she lowered herself into the warm moss. Sleepiness had begun to set in, and she felt herself sliding into sleep.

"Goodnight," meowed her mother, Fallenkit looked for the other queen and found her in the corner of the den with Ashkit._ Poor Ashkit,_ thought Fallenkit as she fell into sleep.

Just as darkness enveloped her she heard an echo ring through her dreams, _Sleep now little one, I will not collect you for your destiny yet. I'll let the emotions bubble and boil before I do that, but for now rest little one._

* * *

**So like I said, the chapter will be pretty long, at least by my standards. But anyways, this one is 1742 words without the Author's Note. Also you will see why I keep refering to her mother as 'Fallenkit's mother' or 'her mother' in later chapters. :D**

**Thankyou for all the constructive criticism, I have trouble with proper grammar, and I'm also only just starting high school next year so I'm still learning some stuff. But thank you, and let me tell you, it will be nothing like Scourge. She will have a much different reason. **

**As for the designs, I once saw a cat with brown eyes and I thought it was very pretty so I started giving my cat characters brown eyes. Then I found out how rare it is to have or see a cat with brown eyes. And some of the designs are taken from name and design generators on some website that I used when I fan out of designs. As for Fallen, maybe she thought that her ginger coat looked like falling leaves in autumn? IDK.**

**~Wolf**


End file.
